


Water Pressure

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [39]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 707 OV, Balfonheim, Community: ff_fortnightly, Double Drabble, F/M, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Partnership, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-14
Updated: 2009-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Pharos, Balthier showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Pressure

Formerly the seat of the provincial governor, late Reddas' manse contained all the glorious plumbing achievements of home. The shower struck Balthier's back with perfectly, viciously balanced heat and pressure.

The door clicked shut behind Fran; she had not knocked.

The shower stall was ample for one, intimate for two. Balthier stepped back to allow Fran to wet her hair, which she wound into a rope that passed over one shoulder to hang between her breasts. Such was once routine, but not recently. This mad quest had overtaken their routines, but the fault was Balthier's if he had not spoken two words of consequence to Fran since passing from the vieran Wood.

Balthier rubbed the soap-cake across her back.

"I fear there might still be need for heroics, to truly see out the doctor's schemes. I gave my word, but--"

"Then we go together. Are we not partners?"

Balthier exhaled. "Partners. I'd rather avoid the opportunity of learning to talk to empty air."

Fran's shoulder was wet under his cheek, her arms steadier behind him than the wall. Perhaps Fran could smell salt amongst the spray, but if she did, she was kind enough to pretend it was the sea.


End file.
